


После войны им всем так хочется жить

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: жить здесь и сейчас, забыв о последствиях.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	После войны им всем так хочется жить

**Author's Note:**

> На цитату:  
> Аморальность мужчины берет верх над аморальностью женщины. (Карл Краус)

После войны им всем так хочется жить. Дышать полной грудью, не чувствуя больше парализующего ледяного страха. Нарцисса выходит в июньский сад, неумолчно поющий голосами хрупкой недремлющей жизни, вдыхает напоенный ароматом роз воздух. От долгожданной свободы у нее кружится голова. 

Не у нее одной. 

С каждым днем Драко возвращается домой все позже, и пурпурные синяки — свидетельства порочной, ненужной страсти, — расцветают на его коже. Нарцисса видит, что их сын одуряюще, немыслимо счастлив — и ей больно на это смотреть. 

— Ты должен поговорить с ним, Люциус, — не выдерживает она однажды. 

Люциус опускает вечерний выпуск «Пророка», равнодушно пожимает плечом. 

— Могущественный покровитель нашей семье сейчас не помешает. Мальчишка наиграется и возьмется за ум. А брак с Асторией вполне может подождать — она умная девочка, она будет держать язык за зубами. 

— Воистину, Люциус, аморальность мужчины берет верх над аморальностью женщины, — ядовито бросает Нарцисса в ответ. 

Шелест газеты. 

Треск каминных углей. 

Тишина.


End file.
